The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Rubianca
Summary: AU Just how far will one go for love? She made a sacrifice to save him then left... But neither could forget the love they shared. With surprises here and there, just what will she do? [RobRae] [Dedicated to The Fate of an Amaryllis]
1. The Prince's Illness

**Rubianca:** This is being written rather late at night and my brain isn't functioning properly. It's also the final term of the year so don't expect an update really soon… Sorry y'all… Heh…

This is dedicated to **Athena's Wings**, one of my coolest friends. Rock on, girl. You inspired me to start writing again.

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Raven would've kissed by now. So don't sue me!

**Setting:** This story is AU (Alternative Universe) meaning that the Teen Titans in Jump City are living totally different lives. They're not superheroes, they're—Ah, you'll see anyway… Hehe…

* * *

A cry went up in the night, "More water! The temperature of his Highness has risen alarmingly!" a man said, standing next to a large canopy bed, applying pressure on the bare chest of a young prince.

"Doctor, please tell me he'll be alright…" a black-haired woman said, tears running down her face.

"Your Majesty, nothing can be confirmed at this point," the doctor's aide said. "His Highness has been struck with a strange illness that no one in the land has ever come across before and--" he was interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open.

Two ladies walked into the room, regal and lady-like as any woman could be. However, one of them, though she had no expression on her face, had tearstains on her face which signified that she had been crying. Her deep amethyst eyes bore into the form of the prince, biting her lip.

The other had long red hair which had been tied up into an elaborate hairstyle was carrying a long staff with a strange symbol at the end of it. She opened her mouth to speak, "Dear Queen, I have awakened from my trance. I have searched for a cure for his Highness' illness and I have found it."

The black-haired woman stood and rushed toward the lady with the red hair. "Oh, Priestess Ko'ri, please! Tell me what I need to do to save my son! His body is soaked with sweat and I fear he can no longer hold onto this life!" she said, breaking down into sobs.

The priestess patted the woman. "Your Majesty, it is not what you can do… But it is what Lady Raven can do," she said.

Still crying, the queen turned her attention to the girl with the amethyst eyes. "Lady Raven… Please! Do what you can to save him, please save Prince Richard!" she pleaded.

Raven gave the queen a tight hug, whispering into her ear. "Your Majesty, I will do what I must. I only apologize for the fact I must leave the castle after this…" she said, blinking back tears and keeping her face devoid of emotion.

She approached the prince who has drenched in a cold sweat, shivering uncontrollably though his temperature was through the roof. She studied his jet-black hair, tousled and messy. His strong arms which had held her on many occasions. She bent down to kiss his lips softly for the last time.

Ko'ri stood behind Raven, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. _Raven, my dear friend, your sacrifice to save his Highness is a sign that you truly love him. I can only pray that the two of you will find your ultimate happiness,_ she thought. "Are you ready, Lady Raven?" she asked, stepping closer.

Raven turned to face her friend, giving her a smile of sadness. "I am ready, Priestess Ko'ri." She then clasped her hands together and put them on her chest, just where her heart was.

Drawing her staff on the ground in a circle around Raven, Ko'ri began to recite a chant. One that she never thought she would use and had never hoped to use. "Rulzufi kaminde awka ni wa. Ma'sa kirawa hindaku ai!" she said loudly, slamming the symbol on her staff into the ground.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light where Raven stood. Her hair fanned up above her head like wind was blowing from underneath her. A dazzling display of rainbow colours began to swirl around her form. Everyone in the room watched, captivated by the lights.

Then, Raven whispered a small chant, raising her clasped hands towards the heavens. "A'wi kiremashi Richard…" she said, finally letting the tears flow. The rainbow colours began to come together into a glowing ball on top of the prince.

Raven's eyes snapped open; she threw her hands downwards, slamming the glowing ball directly into the prince's body. There was blinding flash of light that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Raven collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

Ko'ri ran to her friend's side while the doctor ran to the prince's bed. The doctor felt the prince's forehead, smiling. He turned to the sobbing queen, "Your Majesty, you need not shed a single tear any longer. His Highness' temperature has returned to normal. He is in a peaceful sleep now…"

The queen's tears turned into tears of joy. "Oh marvelous!" she approached Ko'ri and Raven, smiling. "Oh Priestess Ko'ri, I thank you a million times for finding a solution to save my son. You and Lady Raven will be given a grand celebration," she said, nodding her head in approval.

But Ko'ri didn't feel the same happiness as the queen felt. "Your Majesty, I am afraid there is something you must see about Lady Raven…" she said, lifting up Raven's right hand.

"What is it, Priestess? Has she been injured?" the queen felt a sudden feeling of panic. While Lady Raven had stayed at the castle, the queen had taken a liking to the girl as if she were her very own daughter. Which was what Lady Raven was supposed to become… But…

Ko'ri showed the queen Raven's right palm. "Your Majesty, Raven has lost something… She gave this up to save his Highness. I am afraid Raven can no longer stay in this castle," she said, her heart full of regret.

The queen gasped, "But why, Priestess? Why would she give up something of that much value to her? She loved Richard! So why would she--"

"I am sorry to interrupt, your Majesty… But Lady Raven was firm in making her decision. When I first told her about this solution, I knew it was already a mistake. I tried to talk Lady Raven out of it, but she stood her ground. I believe the only one capable of answering your question is Lady Raven herself," Ko'ri replied, running her staff over Raven, chanting a small healing spell.

"I see… I shall have the maids bring Lady Raven to her room. Again, I thank you Priestess," the queen said, smiling and giving Ko'ri a brief hug. She then touched her son's face and walked out, looking as royal as ever.

The doctor and his aide stood, nodding. "Lady Raven has been a blessing to this kingdom. For without her, his Highness wouldn't have survived the night," they both bowed low and exited.

The maids came in to carry Raven to her room down the hall, they brought a fresh change of clothes and anything they could think of to make Raven comfortable. Ko'ri pulled the bed sheets over Raven, smiling sadly.

"Friend Raven, you have done what no other princess would have had the strength to do. I am proud to call you my friend," she said and tiptoed out, still in full priestess garb.

Once the door clicked shut and Ko'ri's footsteps could be heard walking down the hall, Raven sat up, letting a few more tears fall. She walked to her large armoire; quickly changing into the clothes she'd bought the previous night on another secret trip to the market.

She pulled out the crude rope she'd fashioned out of sheets ages ago and slung a large canvas over her shoulders. Although she was Lady Raven, she was still tough. Making sure the guard had already passed and was at a good distance, she climbed out and snuck past the guards.

Raven looked back at the castle she had called her home for one last time, looking at the window next to her room. "Goodbye, my beloved Richard. I cannot promise our reunion though that is what I will always pray for." And with that, she disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Prince Richard awoke with a start. "Raven!" he shouted, alarming the guards that stood outside his door. He ran to his window and looked at the window a few metres to the left. Sheets were hanging out of it, forming a rope.

As the guards came into his room, swords drawn, he ran past them. He threw open the heavy oak door of Raven's room, searching for her. "Raven! Please, don't tell me you've…" his eyes fell onto a piece of parchment, neatly rolled and put on her bed.

As he read the words in his beloved's handwriting, he couldn't help but cry. _She… She left me… But why!_ His mind screamed. _I loved her! I know she loved me! Raven! Please come back!_

He fell onto the floor, still clutching the parchment and began crying.

* * *

**Rubianca:** So how was the first chapter? Isn't the pairing just **so** unexpected? (laughs) I love this pairing… So now we've met the AU Robin, Raven and Starfire. We shall meet the AU Beast Boy and Cyborg (as well as a few others… Hehe…) quite soon.

"Quite soon" meaning the next time I update. Which I hope will be in the near future if I get time… Reviews make me happy… (smiles)

Again, this is dedicated to **Athena's Wings**. (grins)


	2. I Will Find You

**Rubianca:** Well, with my modem being completely shot, I was able to sit down one afternoon and get the next chapter of "The Ultimate Sacrifice" written up. Thanks much to those who reviewed, it means a whole lot to me… Your replies are at the bottom… Squee! (grin) Just a warning, this will be a quite long chapter… To make up for my long absence… I'm **so** sorry if this is not as good as the first chapter… I guess I write better when my brain is malfunctioning… P

Dedicated to **Athena's Wings**, for being a great friend and for inspiring me to write again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Teen Titans". If I did, "Trouble In Tokyo" would've been better, Robin and Raven would be together and Terra wouldn't have forgotten anything.

* * *

Raven ran through the village, wearing a hood over her head so no one could recognize her. She knew her destination. It was a small inn run by two of her childhood friends. _'I know they can keep me there…'_ she thought, running across a cobblestone path. 

She stopped in front of an inn, taking deep breaths as she'd been running ever since she left the castle. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a blonde wearing a maid's uniform. Raven's face broke into a small grin. "Hello, Terra," Raven said, approaching the blonde.

Terra's eyes widened upon seeing their visitor. "Lady Raven!" she shouted, running to her. She was about to hug Raven but stopped short, dropping into a curtsey. "Apologies, m'lady. I have forgotten proper decorum, please forgive me," she said.

"Oh Terra… As of now, there is no need to address me so formally. Nor to act any differently around me," Raven said, sighing.

"Did something happen, Lady Raven?"

"Yes… I shall tell you and Garfield all about it inside. That is… If you would let me stay the night…"

Terra broke into a smile, "Of course, stay as long as you need. I believe Garfield is inside, attending to one of our guests." The two ladies walked inside, only to be greeted by a flurry of activity.

"Hey there, lovely! Do you mind helping me with these?" A dark-haired man with green eyes asked Terra, carrying a large stack of books. "I just got a message and apparently, there's a very special guest coming today!" he said, grinning widely.

"Garfield, honestly! Can't you see who's standing right beside me?" Terra said, feigning extreme irritation.

Garfield took a glance at Raven and promptly dropped the books he was carrying. "Lady… Lady Raven! My apologies, madam! If I had seen you earlier, I would've welcomed you right away! Oh dear, I can't believe I didn't even notice you. I should've at least--" he was cut off by a wave of Raven's hand.

Raven smiled at the two of them, "Please Garfield, don't be so flustered. I am afraid… I am not considered royalty anymore. Do you not notice something?" she asked.

He looked at her, then at Terra. For the second time today, he was surprised! Lady Raven had her hand on Terra's shoulder. "But, Lady Raven! I thought that commoners and royalty were never to be in contact. The monks say that it causes a great deal of pain to the commoner, should a royal or a noble touch them."

"Precisely," Raven said.

"But… If you are able to touch us commoners with causing us pain… Then… You have become a commoner yourself??" Terra shrieked, looking directly into Raven's eyes.

Raven sighed and looked at her feet. "Terra… Garfield… I will tell you both all about it. But at the moment, it seems your inn is quite busy."

Garfield grinned and wrapped his arm around Terra, "Well, like I said, there's a very important guest coming to the inn today. The prince is coming!" he said proudly.

Raven gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, "He's… Coming here? But… He was just sick last night! How could he… He recovered quite quickly…"

"Oh yes… You were supposed to marry him, weren't you, Lady Raven?" Terra asked quietly. "Wait… Allow me to rephrase that. You were **destined** to marry him…"

"Raven, there's a room on the second floor of the inn. It is modest lodging compared to the luxurious palace you have stayed in. I hope you don't mind," Garfield said and picked up Raven's canvas bag.

"As long as Prince Richard does not catch a glimpse of me, it is perfect. Thank you both very much," Raven said as she smiled at the two of them. She took her bag from Garfield and slung it over her shoulder, "Despite being a princess, I am still able to do things for myself." With that, she took the key from Terra and walked upstairs.

Terra sighed and sat down, looking at Garfield. "If she's not royalty anymore, that means that she and Prince Richard… They're…"

Garfield nodded and patted her shoulder, "I know, dear. All we can do now is to support Raven the best we can. Now come along, we've got to get ready for his Highness' visit this afternoon."

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle… 

"Your Highness, please come out of there. Your mother says you have to make your village visit today," a maid called to Richard through the thick oak door of Richard's room.

"Tell my mother that I am in no mood for meeting with the villagers today," he retorted and rolled onto his back on his bed. He looked up at the canopy of his bed, picturing his beloved's face…

'_Why did you leave? Why did you leave me? How could you just leave without even speaking to me?'_ he thought as he read Raven's letter once again.

_My beloved Richard, I am sorry for this pain I've caused you. I needed to leave the castle right away… I didn't even get a chance to be there when you came out of your slumber. Please understand that this decision was mine and mine alone. I will never forget you. Despite the knowledge that we can never be together, my heart is peaceful, knowing that you are alive and well. I can only pray that we will both find happiness, even without each other._

"But you were the one who made me happy… Why did you have to give your Glow Of Royalty to me? Did you not have faith in my will to live, Raven? I promised you that I wouldn't die as long as our love didn't. If I could just see you… If I could just hold you and kiss you again… That, my beloved Raven, would be my happiest moment," he said to himself, aloud.

"Because she loved you, my son," a voice said from his door. Richard looked up to see his mother, who approached his bed. "Raven knew the consequence of giving up her Glow Of Royalty. Do you not remember what your governess taught you when you were but a lad?"

"Yes… That when a true royal is born, they are born with their own Glow of Royalty. And their own glow, this very embodiment of their royalty and power, is unlike any other prince or princess' glow. Except…" he trailed off, with a look of longing on his face.

"Except for the only one they are truly to be destined with… But the Glow of Royalty doesn't just choose those who are 'officially' recognized as a royal. It also chooses those individuals worthy of being royalty. Those whose hearts, minds and souls are all fit to be royalty. Which is why Raven was born with it… Despite her status as a commoner," the Queen said.

"But her Glow of Royalty did not manifest itself until we met each other, did it, mother?" Richard asked, sitting up and looking at the Queen.

"Yes. Because she was a commoner, the Glow of Royalty remains dormant within her until she meets a person with the same Glow of Royalty. Until she meets the one she is truly destined for…"

"Until she met me," Richard finished. He buried his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. "Mother… She's out there, somewhere in the kingdom. I know she will not go any further, for the woods surrounding the kingdom are said to be enchanted."

He approached his window and stared at the houses, shops and the townspeople. Everything stretched as far as he could see. _'Can I really find my lady in this vast kingdom?'_ he thought.

A cool breeze blew through his room, ruffling his hair. In that moment, he felt as if his Raven was gently whispering to him. He closed his eyes, trying to listen to what the breeze was saying. After a moment, he opened his eyes.

"I'll find you, my Raven. No matter how vast this kingdom is, I will find you…

* * *

**Rubianca:** So what did you think? I know I know… A little cheesy and not as good… But still… I struggled with this chapter… And I will with the next chapters… (sigh) Anyway, time for replies! D 

**DayDreamer71:** Ah yes, thank you I'm not very good at writing action so we'll see what happens…  
**StarJadeNight:** THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Here's your update! (grin)  
**serasvictoria666:** Well, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. I will explain more in the next chapter.  
**Panda Slippers:** No, you didn't miss anything. (smiles) I purposely left that out in the first chapter. Hopefully this chapter answered your first question. As for the second one, that will be answered soon…  
**robraefan:** Hehe… Well, this chapter answered your question, didn't it? And thank you!  
**Athena's Wings:** You're welcome! You very much deserve it! Ohohoho! Someone was paying attention to the details! Okay, you'll find out soon... (giggles)  
**Lady B.:** Thank you  
**alena-chan:** (gasps) Oh my gosh! You're… You're reviewing my fic! (bows) Aaahhh! This is such an honor! Squee! (grins)  
**A Chemical Induced Carnage:** Updated! (grins)  
**unifilar:** (at LiveJournal) Wow, I must say, your review on the Rob/Rae community was the one that left me grinning like an idiot... Hehe... I'm glad you think so... I am not sure if I put Garfield and Terra into their appropriate roles... (crosses fingers) I hope so!

**Rubianca:** So go on, hit that review button Let me know how bad it was compared to the first chapter… (grimaces) The only part I really liked was the last part… (sighs)


	3. The Language Of The Flowers

**Rubianca:** Did you expect me to update so soon? (grins) Hehe… Well, after I posted the second chapter of this and shut down the computer for the day, my mind was whirring. So after I watched the finale of _I'm Gonna Be An Angel_, I let my mind wander a bit…

Before I forget, everyone is older here. Around 20s.

This fic is dedicated to **Athena's Wings**, for being a great friend and inspiring me to start writing again. (smiles) Also, check out her story, _A Simple Letter_, a leave her a lovely review!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own them. I would try for ownership but alas, my debating skills aren't good enough to be my own lawyer… Haha… Oh lookie, I made a funny…

Anyway… Onto the fanfiction! (trumpets blare)

* * *

Raven found herself looking out the window of her room in the inn, thinking about what happened… '_I wanted to stay with Richard… To be with my Richard. But alas… As I have given up my Glow Of Royalty, our love can no longer be,_' she thought as she fingered the Forget-Me-Not flower that had been placed in a glass flute on the windowsill. 

_'This flower is actually appropriate for me… I can never forget Richard… How much I love him and how we first met…'_

* * *

"Oh Raven… I would give this kingdom, all to see you again," Richard said, sitting on the windowsill of this bedroom window. He noticed the arrangement of flowers sitting next to his bed. 

There were Forget-Me-Not flowers… But there were also sweetpea flowers. His eyes widened as he remembered what they had stood for. "Forget-Me-Not, for memories. And sweetpea flowers, for farewell… Did Raven arrange these?" he said aloud.

'Flowers… A significance in the event of Raven and I meeting…'

* * *

**(Flashback, the main characters are of course younger here. In their teens.)**

"Young Prince? Where have you gone off to, your Highness?" a maid called, looking around the foyer of the house the royal family was visiting. It was the house of Arella Roth, a beautiful woman whose specialty was dealing with flowers. Arranging flowers, growing flowers and keeping flowers alive.

Even though the King and Queen found watching Arella work her magical touch on the flowers absolutely enchanting, one prince found it a complete bore. He had slipped away from the royal entourage and gone wandering.

"Young Prince, she says…" Richard said as he looked around the corner to ensure there was no one there. "I'm not young anymore, I'm in my teenager years! I shouldn't be accompanying my parents on their visits anymore… This is far too boring."

Then, he noticed a wrought-iron gate, leading outside. "Anything is far better than being in this house," he muttered and pushed the gate open.

When he stepped outside, his eyes widened at the sight of the vast multitude of flowers in the garden. Every single flower he could possibly imagine was there, in that garden. He sniffed the air, smiling at the flowers' beautiful scents and colours.

"Now this will do me some good…" he looked at the flowers, noting their meanings. He had learn the "Language Of The Flowers" from his governess, a woman who had taught him everything a child could learn from school.

As he rounded a corner, he stopped in his tracks. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the beautiful maiden sitting there.

She had long purple hair, her skin looked as soft as rose petals and her eyes… They were looking at directly at Richard, not showing much emotion, but they were beautiful to him all the same. They shone a lovely amethyst, a good colour with her hair.

She was sitting on a stone bench, surrounded by dozens upon dozens of orchids. _'The flowers suit her…'_ Richard thought as he approached her. _'Please do not be just another apparition… She is simply too beautiful to be true…'_

Raven stood up and dropped into a low curtsy, "Your Highness, it is an honour for the royal family to visit this humble home," she said. Her voice was like music to Richard's eyes.

He opened his mouth, trying to find the proper words to greet such a beautiful lady. But he found himself speechless, staring into those eyes of hers. "Maiden, I--" he started, but was cut off by a voice.

"My son! We must go!" his father bellowed from the wrought-iron gate, beckoning him to come over.

Richard looked at Raven, who was still down in the curtsy. "Your Highness, his Majesty is calling for thee. Please do not let a mere commoner like me keep you from going," Raven said.

'_You are more than just a mere commoner,'_ Richard thought, not quite sure where it had come from. But she was right, his father was waiting and one should never keep the king waiting. He bowed to the maiden and ran towards his father, wondering if he would ever see this maiden again.

Raven watched as the prince exited the garden, feeling her heart beating faster. "I must calm myself… These emotions of mine can never be. He is a royal and I am but a mere commoner. This shall be an unrequited love," she said to herself, picking a daffodil from the ground.

**After a month or so…**

Prince Richard found himself standing outside the home of Arella Roth, next to his large thoroughbred horse. "Is my angel still there? Do you think so, steed?" he asked his horse, receiving a neigh and a nudge in return. He smiled and knocked on the door.

Arella Roth answered the door and promptly dropped the flowers she was carrying, "Your Highness!" she said loudly, curtsying. "What brings thee here?"

"My mother is planning a large ball in a few days and she has sent me here to ask for your services in the arrangement of flowers for the ball," he replied.

"Of course, your Highness. I would be honoured to do so," Arella said. "But your Highness, if I may inquire, why did her Majesty send her own son when her Majesty could have sent one of the palace staff?"

"Because I wanted to rendezvous with a maiden who perhaps lives her… May I inquire, do you have a daughter with long purple hair and eyes that shine like gems of amethyst?"

"Aye, your Highness. She is out in the garden, tending to the flowers. If thou wishes to go, thou may. Shall I show you the way?"

"Nay, I am able to manage. Please do not let me trouble you," he said and walked in the direction of the garden. He pushed open the wrought-iron gate and looked around. His heart beat faster when he saw his angel among the gerbera flowers.

'_It has been too long, maiden… I have no knowledge of even your name, but I have been infatuated with you ever since I saw you. I must know your name. Nay, I must at least spend some time with you,'_ Richard thought.

Raven heard the gate being opened and turned. Her wind whipped her hair gently as she did so, which made Richard's eyes widen. She dropped into a low curtsy, "Your Highness, it is an honour to be in your presence again."

He bowed to her, yearning to reach out and touch her face. To feel its softness… _'But alas, a royal can never touch a commoner. Unless it is in a dire situation,'_ he thought.

"Lovely maiden, will thou honour me with the knowledge of your name?" he asked.

"Your Highness, my name is Raven Roth, the daughter of Arella Roth," she replied.

"And what moniker do your friends use for you?"

"Just Raven, your Highness. I have but a few friends as I am not one to socialize…"

"Then, will thou do me the honour of staying and talking with me?"

"Yes, your Highness. Please, do answer my question, why did thou come into the garden the last time the royal family visited?" Raven asked as she sat down on a bench, keeping her gaze away from the Prince.

"The thought of merely talking about flowers bored me, Raven. My parents have been taking me about the village, meeting people and talking to the villagers. Aye, I must admit, it isn't boring at times… But some times, I wish I wasn't royalty…"

"Forgive my insolence, your Highness. But as the future king of this kingdom, thou must know who it is under your command and who thou protects," Raven said, standing up.

Richard stood up too, reaching out to her but realizing what he was doing, dropped his hand to his side. "Is something the matter, Raven? Did I offend you?"

"Nay, your Highness. Please, follow me," she said and curtsied low. The two walked along the paths between the flowerbeds. Raven stopped in front of one with bright orange flowers on it. She gently plucked one and held it out to Richard. "A nasturtium flower, your Highness. It symbolizes victory in battle, I wish for you to be victorious in your conquests."

Richard took the flower from her, making sure their hands did not touch so as not to cause her pain. "I thank thee, maiden…" He looked around, spotting the flower he was looking for; he ran there and plucked a few. "Please, accept these…" he said, holding one gloxinia flower, two pink camellia flowers and three daffodil narcissus flowers.

Raven gasped at the flowers he was offering her, "Your Highness, those flowers…"

"What? Oh my goodness, was I not allowed to pluck them? My apologies, Raven."

"Nay, your Highness. The flowers here will grow quickly, plucking a few or even a dozen will not affect the beauty of the garden… I only hesitate because… I am not sure how to interpret these flowers you are offering to me… Does your Highness realize what these flowers symbolize?" she said, blushing.

Richard nodded and smiled at her, "The gloxinia flower symbolizes love at first sight… Just as I have fallen in love with you at first sight, at least a month ago. Pink camellia flowers symbolize longing… Just as I long to be close to you and to feel your face against mine… And these daffodil narcissus flowers… They are telling you that you are my angel." Then he bowed to her, holding out the flowers.

A deep blush spread across Raven's face, "Your Highness… As much as I long to accept these flowers from you…" These words of hers made Richard's expression change significantly. "You are royalty… And I am a mere commoner… In any case, we have just met… So please forgive me, your Highness…"

Her own words were hurting her… _'Why, gods of fate? Why must you do this to me? The first boy I've ever found myself liking… Even at first sight… And he is the prince! Oh why?'_ she kept thinking. Yes, she had seen the prince before, but only at a distance. When he was riding on his horse and she was at the market. Or when the royal family was about the town.

But then… When she saw him looking at her, she felt the urge to kiss him. She didn't know why… Even though she was a commoner, she felt she needed to be with him now. As if there was something else at hand… Something that made her heart yearn for him.

_'He knows the Language Of The Flowers! He talks to me and treats me like an equal… He doesn't have that air of superiority, unlike that duke who came here before… He is giving me these flowers… Why, God? Why did you have to make a royal the one to capture my heart??'_

"Raven?" Richard's voice snapped Raven out of her thoughts. He looked at her eyes as she looked into his. They could both see different emotions in each other's eyes. Yearning, being the most noticeable. Sadness and fear lingered in their eyes… But then, something was becoming more and more noticeable.

'_Is it… Love?'_ the two thought.

Realizing this, Raven turned and began to run. Which, of course, immediately prompted Richard to run after her. _'No! I cannot lose her, not before I even find out if she feels the same way I do!'_ he thought.

"Please your Highness, forgive my insolence!" Raven shouted, raising her skirt so she could run faster.

"Raven, please wait!" Richard shouted back, running faster. He caught up to her, not quite thinking clearly, he grabbed her waist. This motion made both teens tumble to the ground. Then, there was a bright flash of light that made them both shut their eyes.

Raven opened her eyes and found herself looking right into the emerald eyes of Prince Richard. She gasped and tried to move backwards, but was stopped by Richard's arms around her.

'_What's happening? Shouldn't I be in terrible pain right now?'_ she thought, panting slightly. She remembered that when a commoner comes into contact with royalty, they would experience pain equivalent to an enormous bolt of lightning. _'But I do not feel pain… I feel… Light as a feather…'_

Richard blinked several times; to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. It almost seemed as if he and Raven were… Glowing? He tried to sit up but his hand didn't make contact with the hard ground. "What is this?" he said aloud. Indeed, the two were glowing, bathed in golden light.

"I do not know, your Highness," Raven replied. They were both floating at least 3 feet off the ground, still holding each other. She felt her right palm go ice cold, which made her shiver. Then, she noticed Richard's left hand, which was shaking. "Your Highness, your hand…" she said.

Richard raised his left palm, smiling. "Raven… You're the one…" he said, kissing her softly. He gently grabbed Raven's right palm and put it against his left palm. This contact produced a second flash of light, less bright than the first.

They both felt a wave of warmth wash over them… They felt their feet touch the ground and the glow around them disappeared.

"What was that?" Raven asked, inspecting her right palm. She gasped, seeing the symbol of royalty on her flesh. "This symbol only appears on those who bear the Glow Of Royalty!"

"Commoners who are born with the heart, mind and soul worthy of being royal are also born with it… But it does not reveal itself until that person has met their destined one…" Richard said, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "The person with the same Glow Of Royalty as they do… The person they were meant to be with. Raven… For me, that person is you."

Raven reached up and held his face, fingering his cheek gently. Then, she plucked several flowers out of a flowerbed. She held them in her hands and gave them to Richard, one by one.

"The ambrosia flower, meaning your love is returned, your Highness. The jonquil flower, also meaning that your love is returned. And finally, the arbutus flower, it says "Thee only do I love", your Highness," she said to him, giving him a warm smile.

Richard pulled her closer to him and their lips met. It was the first time in his life that Richard felt this sense of happiness, the first time Raven felt her heart soar and the first time the two lovers had really understood the meaning of the flowers they had exchanged.

"Come, you must meet my family," Richard said, after they broke the kiss. He took Raven's hand and whisked her out of the garden.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Raven sighed and went back into her room, lying on the bed and breathing in the smell of the Forget-Me-Not. "Richard…" she said, before falling into a peaceful sleep.  


* * *

**Rubianca:** Gah, that was a long chapter, wasn't it? XD I'm sorry if the flashback was too long… About those flowers, they all do exist and those are **really** their meanings. I got it from a site and I'm a complete sucker for things like that… The Language Of The Flowers is a beautiful thing. If you want to find out how these flowers look like, look them up on Google… (smiles) Time for replies! In order of review receiving…

**A Chemical Induced Carnage:** Don't forget, the Glow Of Royalty only manifests itself in commoners when they have met the one destined for them! (giggles) But it is fun to poke random commoners, all the same…

**Athena's Wings:** Your wonderful fanfiction, _A Simple Letter_, completely dispels your theory. (grins) And yes, if I owned _Trouble In Tokyo_, some of us would probably get cameos in it… Heehee…

**robraefan:** Yes, Cyborg will be in here too. As well as some more TT characters. And as for Richard going to the inn, it's a main plot event so I know he will. He said he'd find her, right?

**LoveThemAll:** Yes, I will continue! (grins)

**Rubianca:** Come on, I know there are more of you reading this story than you let on! Please **review**! Reviews make me all happy and bubbly inside… So does soda but still…


	4. Return Of Darkness

**Rubianca:** I hope everyone had a very **Merry Christmas!** ) If you don't celebrate it, then Happy Holidays! Happy Hannukah, Kwanzaa, Festivus and Festival of Tibetan Yak Butter Sculptures! (Note: If you can guess which TV show and cartoon I was referring to in my last two holiday greetings, you get a cookie… Or possibly a one-shot. (grins))

I'm very happy! I'm typing this from my brand-new laptop! I love you, mum and dad! I've named it Lappy 234, inspired by Strong Bad (homestarrunnerdotcom) and his line of computers. Anyways…

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!** (mega-watt grin)

This story is dedicated to **Athena's Wings**, for being a great friend, an awesome author and inspiring me to write again. Thankies much, dearie! To the rest of you, go check out her story, _A Simple Letter_! It's beyond awesome-ness!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Teen Titans, if I did, there would be more Robin and Raven interaction time, at least one more Asian character in the cast, Terra would still be a Titan and… Kisses. More kisses! Hehe…

* * *

After his father called from outside his door, Richard was snapped out of his thoughts about his Raven. He sighed and called back, "Father, I shall be but a minute!" He muttered under his breath, "Though I have absolutely no interest in interacting with the village folk today…" 

He looked at his reflection in the large mirror next to his armoire. In the brand new princely clothes his mother bought for him, he looked better than ever. But inside, his heart and emotions were in utter turmoil. "Oh, Raven…" he said, touching the cool surface of the mirror.

"My son!" his father, once again, bellowed.

Richard scowled, letting his shoulders droop tiredly. But putting on a decent smile, he walked out and faced his father. "Yes, father. I am ready."

"All fares well for today, my son. Yet, I detect some amount of gloom hanging over your head. Your mother has mentioned the news of Lady Raven to me… My son, you know that the palace has suffered a great loss because she left. We could all tell that the two of you were smitten. But son, true love will find a way" his father said.

Richard looked up at his father, surprised. The king, although a benevolent ruler, had never really said something like that to him. _'Don't forget, he took an immediate shine to Raven, noticing Raven's intelligence and wit. My parents did love Raven, as if she was already part of the family…'_

"Father… You speak of the truth, my heart feels incomplete," he responded.

"Yet even in such times, of loss and of pain, a leader must still be able to lead his people. As even though the people have their own lives, a king must still make decisions that affect the entire kingdom. And should his judgment be clouded by the matters of his heart, do you think he can make the wise choices?"

Richard looked down at his feet, boring a hole into the stone floor as he walked a step behind his father. _'Following in my father's footsteps, as the only son. To lead an entire kingdom, when I come of age. My destiny has been set in stone. Yet, the destiny that Raven and I had together was also set in stone, according to the scholars…'_

He looked at his father, "To be a good leader, one must first be a follower. To be able to make the right decisions for his people, he must be able to understand them. Father, let us visit that inn."

* * *

Raven was woken up by the sound of metal hitting metal outside her window. Puzzled, she blinked and walked to the window, looking at the shed below. _'Had that shed been there before? They must have had it built when I was staying in the palace…'_

"The palace," she said out loud. "I have been staying there since I found out Richard— I mean, his highness was the one destined for me. But now… Since I gave him my Glow of Royalty-" she was cut off by a searing pain going through her body.

She clutched her chest, doubling over with pain. "My… Body… It feels like…" she said in short gasps, as if her lungs were being crushed. One moment, she felt as if her insides were being crushed, the next, as if they were being pulled apart.

Because the pain was so severe, she was curled up on the floor, her eyes shut tight. "Someone… Help…" she croaked out. She didn't know what to do, _'Is this because I lost my Glow of Royalty?'_ she thought.

"Say the words," a voice in the back of her head said.

If Raven could, her eyes would've widened with surprise. _'What words?'_

"Those three words. The ones you know so well."

'_No! I can't! It will only cause a great deal of pain!'_

"Yet you are suffering now, how much worse can it be?" it asked, almost maliciously.

'_I… I…'_ Raven clutched her abdomen, letting out a scream. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed, feeling a wave of dark energy enter her body.

All of a sudden, her vision went black. She felt herself levitating, still feeling the pain. Yet… It was subsiding. Her eyes opened to see her own hands, slender black tendrils flowing from them, glowing even in the light. She ran a hand through her hair, only to notice that it too was floating, creating the illusion that she was underwater. Every thing in the room was coloured black, glowing like Raven herself. _'Okay… Now, I need to calm down…'_ she thought.

She took a deep breath, saying those three words again, but more calmly this time. She felt her feet touch the cool stone floor. "God above… Since I gave away my Glow of Royalty… These… Powers. These powers have resurfaced."

Her heartbeat was erratic, she was scared. Without Richard by her side this time, she truly felt scared. _'Before I discovered my Glow of Royalty, all these dark powers… As if they were wild horses straining at the reins. Just waiting to be unleashed within me,'_ she said as she bent forward and felt tears leaking from her eyes.

She remembered when her 'dark' powers first appeared. When she was being teased by other schoolchildren for having differently coloured hair and eyes...

* * *

**(Flashback, back when Raven was a child)**

"I bet your mother put some of that flower water stuff to change your hair! You are a fake!" an 8-year-old girl with pink hair screamed, tugging at one of Raven's double ponytails.

"Lies, I say! And who are you to ridicule me for having this hair and these eyes? You yourself have oddly coloured hair and eyes yourself!" she shot back, wincing. She looked at the girl's pink hair and eyes.

"Silence you! Let us see if your odd hair is real or not!" the pink-haired girl said, grinning maliciously at the two boys behind her. She took a fistful of Raven's hair and pulled.

Raven screamed as she felt a small bundle of hair rip away from her hair. She glared at the girl, who was laughing. She felt her temper rising and tears coming to her eyes. But she couldn't fight back against these children, especially the larger one.

'_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…'_ a voice inside her head said.

"W… What?" Raven replied out loud.

'_Say them… Focus on these naughty children and they shall get what they deserve,'_ it answered.

As the girl's relentless slapping and scratching continued, Raven's desperation grew. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed, shutting her eyes tight.

"What is this trickery?" the pink-haired girl shouted as a black wave of energy engulfed her and the two boys. It threw them across the playground, throwing them onto the ground. They lay in the dirt, groaning and trying to get up.

"A witch! A witch!" the younger, bald boy said. "Let's get her! Witches need to be thrown at with stones!"

As they got up and approached, Raven ran into the bushes, looking out at the children. They were picking up stones and taking aim. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the stones.

"Stop!" a young boy's voice shouted. Raven saw his back from her hiding place, he was facing her attackers and holding a small wooden toy sword, he didn't look much older than she was. "Leave the girl alone!" he said with much authority.

The pink-haired girl glared, taking a few cautious steps toward the boy. "And how may you speak to us with such a tone? You are not the ruler of this kingdom!" she said as she hurled a stone at him.

Raven gasped as the boy swiftly kicked the stone back to the girl, raising the toy sword and swinging it at their stones, hitting each one right back at them. As she watched him, she felt her heart become light and at ease, she smiled and said quietly, "My hero…"

After getting pelted with their own stones, the trio of bullies backed away. The largest one approached the boy, looking to swing his fists at him. But the boy held the tip of his toy sword to the larger one's neck. "Should you ever harm a maiden again, you shall find yourselves in a real duel with me," he said.

That seemed to have an effect on the large one, who turned and ran along with the other two. The boy let out a sigh of relief and turned to Raven's hiding place, he couldn't see her but he saw her foot diving into the bush before he came to help.

"They are gone now, you need not be afraid, maiden," he said, dropping into a soldier's bow. He held out his hand to her, smiling at the maiden he couldn't see.

"My gratitude to you, hero…" Raven replied. She wanted to part the bushes to see her hero's face, but was cut off by the sound of the large bell tower in the palace. The bell could be heard all over the kingdom, reminding everyone of the time.

"Ah, the bell tolls. Alas, I must depart. But I ask of you, please meet me back here in a fortnight," Raven's hero said and ran out of the playground.

After she was sure he was gone, she crawled out of the bush, holding the book she had been reading. _'I must be returning home as well. But hero, I wish to thank you properly and see you again. May you be blessed with good fortune,'_ she said as she walked home.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

'_But he never returned to the playground,'_ Raven thought, running a hand through her long purple hair. She never forgot the young boy who saved her from being stoned by those bullies.

There was a knock on her door and Terra poked her head into the room, "Lady—I mean, Raven, will you please assist Garfield and I downstairs?"

Raven smiled, "But I implore you, Terra. I mustn't be seen by the prince or any member of the royal entourage."

Terra thought for a moment, then pulled a maid's uniform from the hall closet and handed it to Raven. "I know this style of dressing is very different from what you are used to, but it will help you blend in with the kitchen staff," she said with a smile.

"Very well, I shall join you and Garfield in but a minute."

* * *

The royal carriage pulled up to the entrance of the inn, driven by four magnificent steeds and followed by smaller carriages, all carrying the maids and guards of the royal family. The king stepped out, looking very regal and casting a kind smile at his subjects. Next, the queen came out of the carriage, following her husband. Then, Prince Richard jumped out, stretching and waving at the commoners.

Garfield stood at the door, bowing low to the royals. "Your Majesty, it is an honour for the royal family to visit our humble inn," he said as Terra dropped into a curtsy next to him.

As the royal family entered, Richard felt something within him stir. His heart began to beat faster, as if it knew something that his brain didn't. He let one word escape from his lips…

"Raven…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure stood in front of a large ornate mirror. "Ah, Lady Raven's dark powers have returned… This shall be… Most enjoyable," it said, cackling.

* * *

**Rubianca:** Yes, another flashback. I just like writing them, okay? Hehe… As for the villain present in this story… More will be revealed soon… Now, time for review replies! (cheers)

**MultilatedBliss:** Good luck finding your soulmate and seeing if you have the Glow Of Royalty! Heh… You always seem to be the first to review the chapters. Wow! That's cool… (grins)

**Yuppero-chan:** Thank you very much! I'm a total hopeless romantic. Hehe…

**Alena-chan:** It was lovely to get two reviews from you! I hope you like this chapter too! There is a hint as to what Cyborg is in the story. I love the meaning of flowers!

**Athena's Wings:** For a good friend like you, there is no such thing as "too much honouring" (smiles) And my mum works at the Embassy, so she's got connections too! And according to my dad, my aunts are lawyers… Muahahaha… And thank you very much for that link!

**Rubianca:** So go on and hit that review button! I love getting reviews… Until next time!


	5. Inn Encounters

**Rubianca:** (waves) Uh… Yes, I haven't updated in a while, haven't I? Ehe… Well, Form Five has been nothing if not absolute killer. Ahaha… Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I actually got the urge to start this up again after reading quite a few stories…

_All For You A WebsRaven Song Story_ by Quarion Nialo (Yes, I know it has an OC and is not RobRae. (coughShamelessPlugcough) But it is a rather sweet and tragic story. Needed to dry my eyes after reading it. (sniffs) Good song too…)

_Honesty _by Artemisgirl (Hehe, this one made me laugh and I think it was a really good fanfic!)

_Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of The Night_ by CapitalCheese (Incredible writing of Raven! I am still waiting for that update that will bring me much squealing and happiness.)

Dedicated to the most awesome and ever sweet, **Athena's Wings**.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own them. If I did, _Trouble In Tokyo_ would've rocked my socks. And it didn't. (pouts)

* * *

Raven was tying her long purple hair, trying to hide it underneath the headpiece of the maid's uniform. She had planned to go downstairs and help in the kitchen, a small favour to Terra and Garfield for letting her stay at their inn.

A shiver went up her spine, causing her hands to drop to her sides and her hair to flow down her back. "He is here," she said, hurrying to fix her hair. Even though she couldn't touch him, talk to him or make her presence known, she needed to see him. To get a mere glimpse of her beloved would make alleviate her heart…

Meanwhile, downstairs in the foyer, Richard's eyes darted around the room. _'My Raven is here,'_ he thought, looking for her among the inn's extensive staff. _'Calm down, Richard. It would be rude to merely ask if the owners have seen her… As Prince Richard, you have a certain image and reputation to uphold,'_ his mind scolded.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling a slight headache coming on. "Indeed… Image and reputation," he said out loud to no one in particular.

"Is something the matter, my son?" the Queen asked, placing a hand on Richard's shoulder. The king was being greeting by a seemingly star struck Garfield and a less starry-eyed but still respectful Terra.

Shaking his head, Richard gave his mother a tired smile. "Nay, mother. I am just a little tired today."

The Queen nodded and smiled at him, then joined her husband in the usual greetings. Of course, Prince Richard _was_ expected to join his family and take a tour of the inn. He _was_ expected to play the part of the Prince and follow the royal entourage. But then again, he _was_ never really one to follow his parents around.

'I just need a small distraction…' He broke into a mischievous grin, spotting several crystal vases, all filled with water and flowers, delicately balanced in a pyramid on a rather tall side-table, just an inch shorter than he was.

While the rest of the staff was preoccupied to a speech his father was giving, Richard made his way towards the table, weaving past the inn's staff. Once he was standing next to the tall side-table, making sure no one was paying attention to him… He couldn't help but smile as he gently pushed it with his foot, tipping it… Tipping it…

Slowly… Carefully… No one noticing… Until…

**CRASH!** The tall table fell over, the pyramid of vases hitting the floor and the water spraying any unfortunate souls that might have been in the line of fire. Er… Water, rather. One of the unfortunate souls being his own father.

"Gods above!" Garfield shouted, jumping at the sound. When he saw the king's robes wet with water, he began panicking. The crash had caused a little scuffling and scurrying from the staff to clean the mess up. The king, although a little bit surprised by the soaking, began laughing.

'_Raven, I know you are here. As I promised, I will find you,'_ he thought and quietly slipped away from all the commotion he had caused. Racing through the hallways, hoping that all the staff had been in the foyer, he searched for any sign of his Raven.

Speaking of Raven, she had managed to get her hair into that maid's headpiece and was now running through the corridors one floor above Richard. _'The kitchen… I must get to the kitchen before the royal entourage reaches this part of the inn,'_ she thought, stopping when she heard the laughter coming from the floor below.

Richard ran up a flight of steps to the next floor, still hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He reached the top of the stairs, looking to the left. He didn't notice that Raven was standing a few doors away from him on his right.

But Raven definitely noticed the prince standing there. Her heart felt like it was squeezing itself tight, tears threatening to fall. She didn't want to alert him of her presence but her voice didn't listen.

"Richard…" It was barely above a whisper but it reached Richard's ears as if she had shouted it. He turned, his jaw dropping when he saw her. Raven was wearing the maid's uniform; an outfit that would've made any other girl look scruffy.

"On her… It looks…" He managed to say, his eyes taking in Raven's form. _'My Raven looks beautiful in everything and anything that she wears,'_ his mind supplied. He took a few cautious steps towards her, "Raven… I…"

'_I had hoped to catch a glimpse of the prince… Instead, here he is right in front of me,'_ Raven thought. She felt her heartbeat speed up, only to be reminded by her mind that she could never be with Richard. Her amethyst eyes threatened to spill tears, her lower lip quivering and her body was shaking slightly. All this because she was looking at Richard now.

"It is much too painful to bear," she said softly, looking at him with her now teary eyes. Before he could approach her any more, she turned and ran.

For the second time since they first met, Richard saw Raven running away from him. He stood there, rooted to the spot. _'Run after her, imbecile!'_ his mind said. Nodding automatically, he took off after his Raven.

Being fairly well-acquainted with the inn, Raven darted and dashed through the corridors and down winding staircases. She was aware of the prince behind her, in hot pursuit. _'Even though I love him… I still do…This meeting and any contact would bring nothing but pain to the both of us,'_ she said as she let a tear slide down her face.

She reached the door leading to the outside of the inn. It was locked and she could hear the prince's footsteps on the metal spiral staircase. Then, he came into her view, panting slightly just as she was.

"Raven… Why? Why did you leave me?" Richard asked her, standing about six feet away. He was a little bit scared to approach her, knowing that if he touched her, she would experience terrible pain.

Raven leaned against the doorway, not saying a word. She closed her eyes and began to focus, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She said softly. The three words allowed her to turn into her soul-self and phase through the door.

"NO!" Richard shouted, throwing his hands against the door. He inspected the lock, gritting his teeth. Pulling the small royal dagger out of its pouch on his waist, he raised it over his head and expertly cut through the rusty old padlock.

The door swung open, revealing the back of the inn. A clothesline with several white sheets ran along one side. There was only one place Raven could hide, a small metal shack sitting in the middle of the yard.

He ran over to it, pulling open the heavy steel door. "Raven!" he yelled, expecting to see his Raven inside. Instead, he saw a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man standing over an anvil and pounding what seemed to be a sword.

The man raised an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion but bowed respectfully. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. If I may ask, what brings you to this blacksmith's workshop?" He asked, placing the red-hot sword into a through of water.

"I am looking for a maiden… Long, flowing purple hair and beautiful eyes the colour of the finest amethysts in the kingdom. Has thou seen such a beauty?" Richard seemed to get a dreamy and far away look in his eye as he spoke of Raven.

"Nay, Your Highness. I have not seen a maiden fitting that description," the blacksmith answered, starting work on a new horseshoe.

Richard's shoulders sagged, a sad look crossing his handsome face. _'Do you think it had been an apparition? No… It couldn't have been. She was too beautiful,'_ he thought, looking outside for any other possible place Raven could hide. A wall dominated the yard, the only exit being that door he came through.

Turning back to the blacksmith, he opened his mouth to ask yet again. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Absolutely," he replied, pounding the horseshoe.

The prince nodded, noting the time he had been gone. _'Mother and father will definitely ask for some sort of explanation…'_ He walked out the door, saying a morose goodbye to the blacksmith.

Once the sound of the back door slamming echoed into the workshop, the pile of coals next to the forge began moving. Raven's head popped out of the pile, gasping for air. The blacksmith rushed over to help the maiden climb out of the coal bin.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, curtsying to the blacksmith. "Thank you for not informing his Highness of my presence." She gave him a meek smile, brushing soot off her maid's uniform.

"I would not normally keep such information from royalty. However, I must still remain chivalrous and honour a maiden's request," he told her, bowing slightly. "And my name is Victor, the blacksmith working for… Or rather, with Garfield and Terra."

"I am Raven Roth," Raven started before she was cut off by Victor.

"**LADY** Raven?! _The_ Lady Raven?!" He shouted, eyes widening and dropping into a bow. "I had no idea, m'lady! My sincerest apologies!"

Chuckling softly, Raven motioned for Victor to stand. "There is no need for apologies… I am no longer a noble nor do I possess my Glow Of Royaly," she said sadly. "No matter, when the inn's staff sits down for their nightly meal, I shall explain my situation."

With that, she walked out of the workshop and into the inn. "Oh, the kitchen!" She exclaimed but quieted herself for fear that Richard might be close by. After a few minutes, she relaxed and made her way towards the kitchen.

'_Not a noble nor a royal. I am merely a commoner now,'_ she reminded herself.

* * *

**Rubianca:** I'm sorry if this chapter seems dreadfully boring… (sighs) I am currently working on a piece of original fiction called _What Matters Most_ so all my creative juices are being spent on that. Ehehe… Find my writing on LiveJournal!

Community (dot) livejournal (dot) com / tokudan

Remove all the spaces and replace where needed! That's where my friend, Megz, and I post our stories. I might post all my original fiction there… So start watching! And now for review replies!

**SugarPlusIce:** Thank you. (grins)

**MutilatedBliss:** Yeah, the e-mail thingy for was broken… (emo) XD Anyway, continue on with your search! And no, the boy wasn't Plasmus… Ehehe… BEING HYPER IS FUN!

**Athena's Wings:** All shall be revealed in time… Muahaha… Though I think the boy at the playground was pretty obvious… Just think! (giggles) Strange reviews are no problem! I've been known to write a few… Whee!

**Yuppero-chan:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the flash back! Cute, wasn't it? Heehee…

**x.Babe.x:** Here's the update!

**Contrition:****BINGO!** Festivus is from _Seinfeld_! So go ahead and request a one-shot from me… (grins) Yay for Seinfeld!

**Rubianca:** For those who didn't get it… The Tibetan Festival Of Butter Yak Sculptures was a reference to a cartoon called _Teacher's Pet_. Hehe… Guess this quote: _With great power, comes great responsibility…_

It won't get you a one-shot but it's a fun game to play, right? Until next time! Hit that review button and make me happy!


	6. Manipulative Villains

**Rubianca:** Update time! Sorry, with my vacation then return to school, things have been really busy… (sweatdrop) Ehehe… And I've been struggling with a case of writer's block… For fanfiction anyway, but I've been typing away at original fiction like mad! So I hope this chapter isn't as much suck as I think it's going to be… We get to see it from the villain's side now! More shameless plugging!

_**30kisses **_**by Guardian Kysra:** Okay, what's better than a really good RobRae one-shot? A lot of really good RobRae one-shots! This collection of one-shots is really good and I totally recommend it! Enjoy!

_**Birds of a Feather**_** by Blurred Fate:** Yay for AU! Interesting plot going on, go read and review! I wait for that ever elusive update… (croaks like she's dehydrated)

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own _Teen Titans_. I wish I did though… I know all us RobRae shippers would be a lot happier. Hehe…

Dedicated to **The Fate of an Amaryllis** (formerly known as Athena's Wings but may I still call you "Athena"?) for being such a great person, writer and friend!

///BREAK\\\

"Ah, Lady Raven… The prince's illness was a blessing in disguise, was it not?" The same cloaked figure said, watching as Raven ran back into the inn. "Your dark powers have returned and yet you seem to reject them? Why is that, Lady Raven?"

The figure seemed to float over to a wooden table topped by countless bottles of shapes and sizes, all containing oddly coloured liquids. "After all, you must learn to embrace your dark side. As I did," a chilly wind blew through the lair, causing the hood to slip off.

"Now, you must struggle with facing these powers of yours… Or the pain of knowing you can never have your beloved Prince Richard," she crooned, smoothing out her long black hair. "Either way, you shall come to me for help soon enough…"

She turned to her mirror, seeing her own dark purple eyes before giving it an intense glare, "Slade." The mirror's surface seemed to fog up then shed purple mist, revealing an image of a man wearing black and blood red robes. His hood was cut in such a way that it seemed to only reveal half of his face, the visible half was that of a white-haired man, scars starting from one side of his face and disappearing beneath the red hood.

"Blackfire… To what do I owe this…? Visit, if I may, of yours?" He asked in a smooth, deep voice.

"Lady Raven has regained her dark powers, Slade," Blackfire replied, an evil smile crossing her features. "When she saved the prince, I almost thought our plan had failed. But since she lost her Glow Of Royalty doing so…"

"All the better, my dear. You did say that our little raven would come running to you soon enough. And you shall 'help' her, won't you?" He cackled and leafed through an old book, apparently searching for something.

"I shall provide the potions," Blackfire started.

"And I shall provide the… Gentle nudge to Lady Raven. Just to convince her even quicker that you and your potions hold the key," Slade finished and waved Blackfire away.

As his own mirror fogged up and cleared, Slade found what he was looking for and walked towards the mirror. "Lady Raven…" It showed him Raven working in the inn's kitchen, bustling about and preparing food.

She looked completely at home in the kitchen, despite the fact she had been treated as a royal for quite some time now. Arella, who refused to live in the palace by saying she didn't want to leave her precious flowers behind, had told Raven never to forget her upbringing, morals, manners and her identity.

"_I do not wish for my daughter to become a pompous princess prancing, prattling and palace-parading persistently," Arella had said, smiling at a slightly confused Raven._

"_Mother, I think you've just invented a tongue-twister!" Raven exclaimed, allowing a small giggle to escape from her lips._

Back in the evil lair, a twisted smile formed on Slade's face. He shifted the book in his arms, freeing his right hand and waving it at the mirror. Under his breath, he muttered the ancient words and his only visible eye flew open, glowing an eerie shade of red.

In the (supposed) safety of the inn, Raven smiled as she handed over the last platter of food to the servers going into the main dining hall. "Ah, finally finished," she breathed as the other maids scuttled out of the kitchen, probably to get a glimpse of the handsome prince.

At least, she thought all the other maids had gone. One stepped back into the kitchen, her state of mind not being the same as it was a moment again, trying to smile sweetly but it twisted into a sneer of sorts.

"Raven," she said, walking over and sitting on a wooden stool next to Raven. "Or, if I may be so bold, Lady Raven."

Raven stiffened, trying to cast an 'Excuse me, what was that?' smile back at the girl. "I'm sorry; you must have me mistaken for this Lady Raven woman. After all, I am just a lowly kitchen worker."

There was a moment of silence before Raven realized what she had just said, "Not that you are lowly in any way, dear girl." After the girl still did not reply, she began to fidget. "I hope I have no offended you by saying kitchen work is… Lowly…"

"This lowly kitchen worker," she began, making Raven cringe. "Would just like to know why a _lady_ in such a _high_ position left the royal palace to live in an inn. There must be an explanation… Unless His Highness Prince Richard only took you as a royal…" She looked Raven up and down, "Concubine, perhaps? His bed warmer? Or, Lady Raven, if you would prefer me to be blunt, his whore?"

Raven felt her eyes burn and glow white, her temper rising. "I beg your pardon?" She said through clenched teeth. _'Do not lose it. Do not lose it,'_ she mentally chanted. "I was never Richard's – Prince Richard's mere bed warmer! How dare you accuse him of even having one?!"

Slade cackled and the young maid he was controlling followed, her laugh coming out odd-sounding to Raven's ears. "Oh, I cannot? After all, there has been small talk around the kingdom about the Prince. About how he used to be such a playboy before you arrived. Or how incompetent he will be once he sits on the throne," she purred. Sure, it was all a pack of lies but Slade was never good at being honest.

What he was good at was making people angry.

"Silence! You cannot talk about him that way!" Raven screamed at the girl, her hands now glowing black. _'Do not lose it! DO NOT LOSE IT!'_ Her mind kept screaming at her but she cared for Richard and no one. And she meant NO ONE would not go unscathed if they insulted her love.

Without another thought, she let a small blast of her dark magic escape. The girl didn't scream as it hit her torso but calmly sighed and rolled her eyes, poking the burn. "So I see the 'beloved' Lady Raven has a darker side to her," she said and threw her head back, laughing. "Although I understand how you can confuse love with lust, _m'lady_." The last word came out layered with hate, taking Raven's temper up a notch.

'_For the love of fate, Raven! DO NOT LOSE IT!'_ She screamed at herself again, trying to calm down. The girl continued on, about Raven now, keeping Raven's temper at that same level.

But then, she switched back to insulting the Prince. "That boy is nothing but a foolish, selfish, incompetent, pompous royal!" She fired off a few 'colourful' insults and those hit Raven the hardest.

"You shall not talk about my Richard that way!" She shouted and felt a surge of energy come from within her, blazing its way out through her hands. Her eyes glowed white an all she could hear was a distant sound of an explosion until they stopped glowing.

She gasped when she realized what she had just done. The south wall of the kitchen had been blown off and the debris littered the back courtyard of the inn. The plates, the utensils and most of the food stock had been destroyed. It was like a hurricane had ripped through the place. A magically deadly hurricane, that is.

"I… I…" She stammered before she saw the young maid lying on the floor, a few feet away from the wall. Running over to her side, Raven heard the sound of many footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "God above…" She said when she saw the cuts and gashes on the girl's body. "I did this…"

Raven was scared, fear was clutching at her heart and she felt so sick and twisted. Seeing the blood on the girl, the blood on her hands now and how much of her friends' beloved inn she had just destroyed. "No… NO!" She shouted and buried her face in her hands.

As tears flowed out of Raven's eyes, Slade smiled even wider and waved his hands again. The body of the maid disappeared just as Garfield and Terra stepped through the doorway.

"Gods above! What happened, Raven?" Garfield asked when he saw their kitchen in shambles. Terra gasped from beside him, eyes wide as saucers. The kitchen staff began murmuring at once, trying to block the path of the royals, to keep them from seeing the wreckage.

But Richard managed to slip through, his eyes widening and running to Raven's side. "Raven… Are you alright?" He asked, looking around. "Did an attacker from another kingdom do this?"

"N-no… I…" Raven trailed off and looked at him, her amethyst eyes filled with fear. Richard couldn't take it anymore, seeing her like that, and pulled her into an embrace.

Instantly, Raven let out a cry of pain as she felt electricity surge through her body. She felt as if every single nerve was being struck by lightning, screaming so loud the birds in the forest flew away.

The prince let go, stepping back and biting his lip. "Raven… Please let me help you," he asked of her, pulling on a thick riding glove and holding out his hand.

Raven's amethyst eyes were now filled with more fear and pain, "No one can help me now." She turned and ran, phasing through the stone wall surrounding the courtyard.

Blackfire watched all this from the comfort of her own lair, cackling and mixing up a dark purple potion. "Only a matter of time now, Slade… And we shall have our little raven…" The potion bubbled over before releasing an acrid cloud of purple smoke.

"Yes… A matter of time…"

///BREAK\\\

**Rubianca:** So folks, how did you like it? I know, it was rather boring but I just need to get back into the spirit of writing fanfiction! Anyway, now our Raven is on the run… Just who can she turn to for help?

You were expecting review replies at this point, weren't you? Well, I've re-read some things and realized that we authors are, in fact, not allowed to reply here. Until next time! Hit that Review button and make my day! (smiles)


End file.
